The Darkness in Light
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: -COMPLETE-When Stella gets hit by lightening her whole life changes and when Baltor comes for her it can only get worse. But can the Winx Club and Brandon save her from certian doom! Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club just this story ; All parings inside.
1. The Storm

The Winx club are over at Red Fountain visiting the boys before curfew. It was about to turn eight o'clock so the girls decided to head for home.

"Well come on guys let get back to Alpha before Ms.G goes on a rampage" Bloom said with a slight giggle.

"Ok see you tomorrow?" Brandon asked with Stella in his arms,

"Sure" Stella smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

The girls headed towards the entrance of the school were Saladin was standing looking into the sky.

"Proffesor are you okay?" Bloom asked,

"No the skies look dangerously dark and i can sense negative energy, I'm going to call Ms.Faragonda and see what she makes of all this"

Saladin pulled out a small yellow shaped circle, he pressed the red button on the side and the lach flew up, Faragonda's head then soon appeared.

"Faragonda the skies look very dangerous, what do you make of the situation?" Saladine asked.

"It looks like a storm of...negati-...ener-...kee-...stud...inside...put...shi-...up" Faragonda said

"Were losing her connection!" Tecna fretted.

"what did she say tecna?" Musa asked, "give me a minute" Teca said.

Saladin still trying to make out what Faragonda had just said reajusted the Magic connection,

"Faragonda can you hear me?" Saladine asked, The winds began to increase and the temperature dropped rapidly.

"Pu-...up...shei-.."Fargonda shouted again

"What?" Saladin answered

"Put...u-...shei.." Faragonda said again

"Oh No!!" Tecna cried

"PUT UP THE SHIELD!!" Ms. Faragonda's voice came though loud and clear on the Magic connection, Suddenly a lightning strike crashed at the feet of the 6 teens and elderly man. Saladin quickly jumped back and threw his staff into the air. A purple light shone out of the staff and up around the campus.

"Re-Adisatation!" Saladine shouted as he casted the spell.

"The spell will take time to surround the campus, for now girls i cannot send you back to Alpha, you will stay here i suggest you go back to the boys dorm" Saladin sighed

-

'Knock-knock'

"I wonder who that is at this time?" Timmy asked looking at his watch, Sky got up and answered the door.

"Girls.. what are you doing still here!?" Sky asked suprised, "Well it's a long story" Flora said walking into the room.

"We have time" Riven piped up "Okay well this is what happen..."Bloom began entering the room.

But as Stella entered the room the shield still was not round the boys window, a strike of Black lightning came crashing through the window hitting Stella right in the chest flying her backwards into the wall and onto the floor. The sheild then finally covered the window but the damage was done.

"STELLA!" everyone cried run towards her, but one person was so shocked, scared, worried and upset could not move he was frozen to the spot, he had just seen his beloveded crash into the wall.

That person was Brandon.

-

**Sunshine x**


	2. Little More Info

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club Just this sory :)

-

In a dark cast-away cave 4 people were huddeled around a small fire. There were 3 women and 1 man.

The man had long blond hair and a dark purple robe that touched the floor, his brown back boots reached his knees and had skin as pale as snow. This man was know as Baltor.

The 3 women were sisters, the eldest had white hair in a hight piny-tail that hit the floor and a blue outfit on. The second one had long brown hair and was wearing a purple outfit and the youngest had short curly hair with a dark red outfit on, they were know as the Trix.

"Man Baltor i can't believe that were stuck on another realm freezing to death that taking over the univers!" the white haired which complained

"Patience Icy we cannot attack the realms with no power we need to wait" Baltor strenly to the which of ice.

"Wait for what Baltor i agree with Icy this is no way to survive!" The which said getting angry

"Yeah Baltor i thought you was the most powerful wizard in the whole univers not a baby hiding from the worlds!"

"Enough!!" Baltor screamed "What you don't realise ladies is that a plan is already happening all i have to do is wait so we can claim the prize and if you complian again i'll blast you to oblivion! It's bad enought being down here that listen to you three winning."

"Fine 2 hours tops then i'm outta here" Icy said bluntly.

Just then a burst of negative energy ran through the cave. Baltor was first to react and conjered up a globe to see if it had happened. When he looked into it he saw Stella being hit by lightening, Baltors eyes widened. 'Stella? Fariy of the sun and moon? she hold the most evil power? I guess it makes sense the moon star will go to the sun _and _moon fariy but she hold the sun star aswell!? hmm how interesting.' Baltor was cut short from his thought with Stormy getting up and shouting.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BALTOR! you arn't telling us anything what just happened?!" she yelled.

"Ladies follow me to retreve the most powerful dark magic in the whole universe!"

"huh?" the three said in unison, but with no time Baltor took off with the whiches right behined him and into the night.

-

"Stella!" As everyone ran to her Brandon quickly snapped out of his trance as rushed to her side.

"Stella?, Stella? can you here me sweetie?" Flora asked, nothing came from the sleeping princess.

"Quick put her onto the bed" Musa ordered. Everyone lifted her up gentaley and put her onto Brandon's bed.

"Tecna what's happened to her? will she be alright? is she dead!? Oh please god don't let her be dead!" Brandon cried

"Dude chill she not dead! I promise you she's not dead" Sky shouted grabbing his best friend by the shoulders and looking him in the eye "She's going to be alright" he reassured him although he did not know himself he had to remaine positive not just for his best friend for his girlfriend and the rest of his friends in the room aswell.

Tecna quickly pulled out a small green stick and pressed some buttons down the side of it. "This will show me what has happened to her" Tecna explained. She ran the stick down Stella's motionless body aand back up, the stick then beeped and holagraphic writting appered off of it as Tecna read it.

"Well Tecna is she alright?!" Bloom asked tears in her eyes

"Well from the look of the scan the impact of the hit sent Stella's body into shock, she's just unconncious at the moment but should awake in about an hour or 2 nothing to worry about" Tecna said giving a reassured smile to the group. Brandon let a braeth go he did'ent realise he was holding, as the whole group gave a sigh of relife.

"Come guys how about i'll make some food and tea and we will try and tell you again why were here?" Flora asked walking to the kitchin with the rest in follow. Brandon on the other hand pulled his computer chair towards his bed and held Stella's hand. Sky turned and saw his friend, he told Bloom he would meet her in there and gestured towards Brandon, Bloom got the message a silently walked away. Sky walked up tp his best friend, he hated seeing him so helpless.

"Erm hey buddy coming to get some food?" he asked.

"No i'm gonna wait here until she wakes up" He replied not taking his eyes off her.

"You need to eat bro"

"I will later for now i'm gonna wait okay?!"

"Sure i understand" Sky said as he turned and left.

Unbeknown to them Baltor and the whiches were on there way to change there lives forever!

-

**Sunshine x**


	3. What Next?

It was 11 o'clock at night and Stella had been asleep now for 3 hours, and still by her side was Brandon. A thousand thoughts rushed though his mind, he could'ent help but stare at her beauty though even when she slept. The rest of the Winx Club were at the sofa's in the boys room talking about Stella.

"Tecna are you sure she's going to be okay?" Flora asked with Helia's arm wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm almost certian the scan showed she's just asleep" Tecna reasoned with her friend.

"Brandon's been sat there for almost 3 hours do you think we should get him something to eat?" Riven asked.

"Aww Riven that's actually kinda sweet" Musa spoke softy.

"Well I don't like to toot my own horn but I am a pretty sweet guy" Riven smirked, Musa just rolled her eyes and hugged him.

Meanwhile Brandon had closed his eyes at the side of Stella just for a few minuets still hoilding her hand when Stella gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Huh?" Brandon mumbeled, Stella then gave his and another squeeze. Brandon shoot up right 'She's waking up!' the screamed mentally.

"Stella?, Stella sweetie wake up, Come' on hun wake up" Brandon spoke softly. Stella then stried and began to flutter her eyes. "Brandon?" She mumbeled.

"Ha ha! Guys Guys Get in her quick Stella's waking up!" Brandon shouted to the next room.

"What?" Layla asked, "She's waking up!" Bloom cried and ran to the other room. Soon the room was filled as Stella woke.

**Stella's POV**

'_Hmm oww why does my head hut so much?. I feel so different, what exsacly happened to me? something inside me feels strange it's in my chest and i can't pip point the feeling. It's like a war going on but then I can here voices there getting louder. Wait I recognise that voice it's Brandon! __**'Come' on hun wake up' **__Suddenly I hear more voices, they become louder and louder until..._

I open my eyes I see loads of people standing over me, at first i'm quite scared but as my vision clears i recognise my friends are around me.

"Stella h-how are you sweetie?" Brandon asked leaning towards me.

"I-I-I" I stutter I see a lot of faces flash a look of concern.

"Stella are you okay?" Bloom asks, I think for a little suddenly getting my thoughts stright. I open my mouth again and I see most people hold there breath.

"I-I-I'm fine I feel great even! In fact I think I might go get something to eat!" I say, I jump out of bed and head for the kitchin.

**Normal POV**

Stella just jumped stright out of bed and made a bee line towards the kitchin, Everyone stood there mouths open staring at the blonde.

"What just happened Tecna?" Flora asked

"Well I predict erm she's.. just...hungray?" Tecna said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Okay makes sense come on lets get some shut-eye and let Stel have some food" Layla said with a hole group head nod. Brandon followed Stella into the kitchin and sat down at the side of her.

"Stella you had no idea how worried i was about you, I..I thought you was going to die" Stella stopped eating and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Brandon I would never leave you I love you more than anything in the world" Stella smiled.

"I love you too" Brandon said back, "Come on, you can stop in my bed i don't really want you to sleep on the floor tonight" Brandon said.

"Okay... But.." Stella challenged "Only if you sleep there with me" Stella said coyly "Deal" Brandon smiled as Stella continued back to her food.

-

It was 1am and the school suddenly took a terrifiying blast to the center of the campus waking the school to high alert.

"What is going on!" Sky shouted

"Oh No the school's just been blasted by a negative power bomb" Timmy cried

"What does that mean?" Bloom asked a little cluless.

"I means if we don't get outta here were all gonna die!" Timmy yelled. Suddenly another blast shook the school, the room itself then quickly came apart from the rest of the school, falling freely and silently toward the ground and would impact in seconds.

"Do something!!" Helia yelled. Stella then with out thinking crawled out of Brandon's embrace and into the center of the room.

"STELLA!" he yelled, She threw her arms into the air and two yellow sphers formed in her hands getting bigger and bigger. Everyone sheiled there eyes then came to a sudden stop as they all jolted to the side. Bloom opened hyer eyes first to look out of the window at the side of her to see soilded ground at her feet. She then turned to see the yellow sphers shrinking back towards Stella. She brought her hands in and sat down on the bed trying to catch her breath. Brandon then got up and walked towards her.

"Are you okay, what just happened?" Brandon asked putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just thought then and there I had to do something so I did the first thing that came to mind" she smiled weakly as Brandon pulled her into a hug. Tecna then informed them on what just happened.

"Well it looks like a cosmic storms attacked the school and no doubt Alfea and Cloud Tower. A storm has'nt happened like that in the past 1500 years. We will need to stay inside until that purple smoke you see outside dissappears." Tecna warned.

"But when should the smoke dissappear?" Musa asked

"Well because of the energy Stella provided on landing by my calculations it should going in the next 12 hours give or take a day" Tecna reassured the group yet again.

"But what happens If the smoke comes in or we go out?" Bloom asked bravly. Tecna's face dropped to a serious one.

"Guys If any of you go outside or open a window, not only have you doomed yourself you have also doomed eveyone else." She stopped. She fixed her eyes on the majoraty of the group.

"To Death".

-

**Sunshine x**


	4. Heartache

Hi I would just like to say thank you so much for reviewing i really do appreciate it! please continue!

On with the story!

_

It had been three days since the storm had pasted, most people were coping very well. Tecna told the group it was now fine to go outside now and collect supplies.

"Ok People i suggest some of us go and get food and drink supplies and the rest go and get blankets ect ya know?" Bloom asked.

"Ok then" Sky said.

"Acctually guys erm i'm not feeling too well I...I think i'll just stay here if that's ok with you guys?" Stella asked weakly.

"Sure babe what's wrong?" Brandon asked worridly, he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I've just got a headache thats all but you guys go we need the food I think i'll just go lie down but i'll be fine don't worry" Stella said

"Ok but if you feel any worse just give us a call okay?" Flora asked.

"Sure thing"

"Ok see you soon" Brandon said before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and leaving with the rest of them.

_

Magix was destroyed. Lamposts fell scattered over the once magical town like fallen match sticks. Pecies of buildings layed crubbled over the torn up roads, and shop windows were smashed were the rain had hit it like a ton of bricks. The sky was grey and glum and tension was upon the group. Trees, wild life, puddels were placed in the cracks the storm had created, like they were ment to be there. Paper, dust, leafs and other peices of rubbish circled into the air as the wind carried it along the decimated streets. The once most powerful city lay in ruiens.

"Why has this happend?" Flora asked, Helia put a arm around her for moral support, seeing nature do such a thing was tearing poor flora apart.

"I don't know but we have to get what's nessacery, I know some people are not going to like it but we have to think of us now" Bloom said.

"We have to loot don't we?" Riven said.

"Yes"

"No we can't we would then be no better than....than....Blator and the witches we can steal!" Flora said tears threatening to fall.

"What choice do we have Flo if we don't we die, we have no choice" Musa said

Flora remained silent thinking hard, until she was inturrupted.

"Flora no one wants to do this but we can't afford not to, no one is here the magical defence system is down. It are only way to survive" Brandon spoke controlled.

"Okay"

The group then split up, Half an hour later they all re-joined bags full with the basics.

"We got every thing?" Timmy asked

"Looks like it" Sky repiled

"Lets head back then" Tecna said.

-

Back at the room Stella's headache became alot worse. The pain felt as though her head was going to crack she coulden' take it! She ran out onto the balcony for some freash air. She gave three slow deep breaths but the pain kept on coming. Her chest then began thumping like something was trying to break out. She slapped both hands to her chest and closed her eyes tight shut, tears began brimming from her eyes and she began sweating. Her legs then collapes from under her. She then opened her eyes.

"Brandon..." She said close to a wisper. The pain was unbarable she just wanted it to go away. She closed her eyes again, she felt dizzy as she opened her eyes agian her vision blurred. Her arms fell from her chest her eyes slowly closed again and her body began to subside to the left. Her head came into contact to the ground. Then.... Nothing.

_

Hey guys i know i don't normally write to you but please review, i've been so busy with exams and coursework that I haven't update in forever please fogive me =) so review please hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

**Sunshine.x**


	5. AN

Hi Guys i'm sorry to put one of these authers notes in but i have to (i know i hate them too).

I am sorry but i will be updating the stroy about after christmas or sometime in the new year. I'm really sorry but i will getting a new computer so it will make updating chapters alot easier. I'm so sorry for the inconverience, but please read when the new chapters are up, there will be;

- More Stella and Brandon!!

- Some Singing!!

- A NEW Evil!!

and a lots more!!!

So please keep reading when the new chapters come, i'll see u after xmas or in 2009 so.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for 09!!!

Love **Sunshine.x**


	6. Transformations

Hello, I'm back and on my new LAPTOP!!!! Whoop, so look out chapters are going to be coming thick and fast. Again I'm sorry for not updating for a long while now and want to thank everyone for being patient and supportive. So let's get going with the next chapter............

_

"Come on guys let's hurry up, I think its going to start raining soon." Tecna told the group.

Flora came up to the door and pushed it open, the group spread around the room, some went to the kitchen and others went to put blankets and other supplies away.

"Stella? Stella were home!" Bloom shouted. No Reply. Bloom got curious, Brandon stood up, confusion plastered across his face. Bloom shouted again.

"Stella? Stell?" Still no reply. Brandon quickly marched towards there bedroom, she was nowhere to be seen he checked the wardrobe, 'who knows she could of been in there and not of heard them' he though. Bloom then walked in. "Stella?" she called again. 'Gasp' Brandon quickly spun round; Bloom had one hand over her mouth the other pointing out to the balcony. Brandon followed her finger and saw Stella's legs sticking out from behind the door. He slowly walked towards the balcony; he pulled the curtains back and found Stella unconscious on the floor.

"Stella...." he whispered he crouched down beside her and cradled her in his lap, Bloom walked in too stunned to talk, "is....is....?" she stuttered.

"No....she's not dead" Brandon said. "Well what's....." Bloom said before she trailed off. She noticed a black circle printed or more like branded onto her neck, Brandon pulled her hair back and saw this, and he didn't know what to do. Just then Stella began to stir his and eyes widened.

"Why don't you put her on the chair in the living room?" Bloom suggested, Brandon nodded slowly and scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the room.

"Hey what's wrong with Stella?" Musa asked, Bloom and Brandon didn't answer. He carefully propped her up on the arm chair. She began to stir again this time wincing a bit. Brandon moved forward again. Stella then let out a whimper; it got louder and louder until she was screaming.

"DO SOMETHING!" Brandon yelled to Bloom, she quickly turned around searching for and answer, everyone had the same expression, scared. What was happening, Stella was lying unconscious screaming and there was nothing they could have done to help her.

Stella's eyes snapped open, her beautiful honey eyes that usually held warmth and happiness had gone but instead emptiness had replaced them. Stella then lunged herself forward keeping hold of the chair **(1)**.The group all took a step back in fear of what was happening. She flung herself back upwards. Her chest looked as if something was trying to break out of it. Her head flew backwards, chest outwards as a yellow light streamed out of her chest. The group were silent as it hung in the air. Stella still sat in the chair lifeless; her head dropped over her skin a pasty pale** (2)**. The light danced in the air, suddenly the light shot outside and flew off, Stella then was shot backwards sending her flying to the floor. The group ran towards her huddling around making sure she was ok. Brandon lent in closer.

"Stella, Stell are you okay?"

Her eyes shot open, she was thrown into the air as a black light covered her body. When it faded the group gasped at what they saw. Stella was wearing a black halter neck top that had sequins around the sides and exposed the flat stomach. She had a short black skirt that came mid thigh, a black belt that had a long flowing black skirt down the back that hit the floor **(3)**. She had Long Black boots like her winx form but not orange. Big black, blue and silver webbed wings sprung out of her back and black strips webbed down her arms and her hair was up in a high pony-tail pinned together with black stars. On her head was a silver moon tiara and she was wearing black eye-shadow to complete the outfit.

The group was stunned; too stunned to speak the minds were racing at the scene that just occurred before them. Brandon's mouth hung open, _What just happened? What's wrong with Stella? She...she looks e...evil? No! She can't be not my girl, the one who's eyes represent the sun itself, who's beauty blinds me. No! She's alright, SHE'S ALRIGHT!'_ Brandon began panicking what if she wasn't alright? What's going to happen to her?

Stella stayed there in a suspended state looking down on everyone, confusion also visible on her face, but there was nothing she could do!

_

Meanwhile high over the valley's of Stars.

"Yes....YES! The power has been unleashed all we have to do now is claim our prize" the man said with an evil grin.

"What power?"

"The power to rule the realms!" he said as the four of them flew off.

_

Ever seen Scooby Doo 1 Spooky Island? If so it's just like what Daphne was doing when the monster was coming out of her.

When Stella's in down land

Just like a cape but it starts at her belt.

So Stella is evil... Or is she? Hehe. Anyways please review, flames are not accepted but I don't mind a bit of criticism if it helps. Hope you all had a cracking Christmas I know I did  anyways hopefully should update soon.

**Cornelia Jade Rose (CJS). x**


	7. Welcome Dicinia

Hello again!

I really want to thank the people who have reviewed, so far I really do appreciate it so I put this chapter up early for u all.

Again thank you to you all here's the next chapter......

_

Stella was in the air speechless looking around at the blank expressions on the group's faces, which didn't help the situation at all. '_What is happening? Why is everyone looking at me and why am I floating?! And what in the realms of Solaria am I wearing!!? I....I don't know what to do... oh gosh what is going on!? _Stella thought.

Brandon finally found his voice, the carefully walked up to the floating Stella.

"Stella?" He asked slowly

Stella broke out of her trance, "B....Brandon...wh....what's happening?" She stuttered.

"I don't know sweetie but we'll figure it out....I _Promise_" He said

"Stella?" Bloom said stepping foreword, Sky's eyes narrowed although he knew Stella was still the same loveable person she is, Sky felt slightly uneasy watching her like a bomb, so he decided to keep his thoughts to himself for two reasons. One because Brandon would more likely kill him for even suggesting that. And two if Stella was still there he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. Thus his mind thinking.

"Bloom?" Stella spoke softly, 'Phew' Bloom gave a sigh of relief at least she was still speaking.

"Can you fly down hear?" She asked, Stella began to flutter her huge wings but to her misfortune she didn't move. She tried again. Nothing.

"I can't what is wrong with these things?" Stella said looking at her wings. All of a sudden a huge gust of wind smashed the windows and blew the doors open. Lightening brightening the sky, revelling four figures.

"Well happy to see us?" a husky voice said. Blooms eyes narrowed dangerously

"Baltor" she said.

"Baltor!?"

"Yes I'm sorry we came on such short notice but I'm here to collect something" he said.

"Nothing here belongs to you, now get out!" Musa screamed, Riven pulled her closer, caring he might not show it but he had a soft spot for Musa.

"Shut it pixie!" Stormy shouted.

"Baltor just leave, before we make you leave" Bloom said.

"No" Baltor said simply

"Well then you asked for it!" Flora said

"Everyone Magic Winx!" Bloom shouted. Suddenly the room was in light as the girls transformed **(1)**.

"Guys Weapons!" Sky commanded, the guys all pulled there weapons out from there pockets and stood in there fighting pose.

The girls charged at Baltor and the witches, the girls went after Icy and Darcy while the boys fought against Stormy. Bloom also began to battle against Baltor. During the commotion Stella was still floating and could do nothing but watch. Bodies began to fly across the room, screams were heard and attacks were launched. Baltor battled with Bloom and flung her across the room, Sky rushed to her side.

"Bloom! Are you alright?" He asked "I' m fine just take him down!" She shouted.

Stella watched on until Baltor flew over to his next victim. Brandon.

Stella watched in horror as Baltor began to attack Brandon, he flew across the room but Baltor kept on attacking him. Stella had tears brimming from her eyes, how could she just watch while her love was being beaten. But she couldn't even move, she closed her eyes tightly hoping it would all go away.

Baltor was ready to strike Brandon for the last time when a deafening cry was heard.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The battle stopped as Stella had black light bursting from her body. The three witches and Baltor were flung to the back of the room with great force. Stella's wings began moving as she moved towards the four, her eyes opened as dark red ring was around them; she moved her hand above her head ready to strike them. Baltor flew as fast as lightening behind her and spoke softly in her ear.

"Don't fight us, fight them" He said referring to the winx club, Stella stopped and moved her hand slowly down.

"You have more power than you realise my dear, join us and you can release your full potential...." he said, again her hand moved further down.

"For evil" he whispered.

Stella's hand shot back up again in realisation "Evil!" She repeated, the witches flinched. The winx club charged at Baltor he quickly spun around and threw a purple light at them, which threw them back to the floor restraining there movement **(2)**. Stella spun around facing him black ball in her hand ready to strike. Baltor grabbed her arm.

"Now you wouldn't want to do that now would you?" he said. He noticed the black circle branded on her neck, he placed two fingers on the circle and pressed hard.

"Ahhhhhh!" Stella screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted "Let her go Baltor I swear you hurt her and so help me I'll....." Brandon said.

"Shut it loser!" Baltor spat.

Stella lifted her head and looked at Brandon, there eyes meet and fear was seen for each others life. It was like they were talking telepathically. Baltor looked at both of them he laughed menacingly. He grabbed the back of Stella's neck and pulled her up.

"Look at her Brandon!" he said, Brandon looked at Stella and at how frightened she was. Although she was wearing all black she still looked like a goddess, Brandon ached to hold her and keep her away from the likes of him. He was so badly beaten from Baltor's attacks he couldn't move and with the weight of the spell it wasn't helping matters either.

"Enough of this, Stella..." he said turning towards her.

"Do you fear death?" (3) He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened he squeezed his hand tighter on her neck, the black circle glowed, and Stella's eyes turned into cat like eyes and her body went limp. A moon shone out of her body and turned slightly before being sucked back into her body.

"You are evil and mine now.......Dicinia" he said whispering her name.

"No! Stella!" Bloom cried, Dicinia's eye's met with Bloom's. "Dicinia" She whispered. **(4)**

"Ahhhhhh!" She yelled as she flew past the group and out of the windows.

"Come witches! The Moon star is on our side now..." he said, he turned towards the winx club, "And it's irreversible" he laughed. He flew past the group and out the window, the witches followed laughing also. Stormy stopped and snapped her fingers and the spell that was holding them down broke and they all ran to the window. The girls powered down, and looked out to the sky. A tear fell from Brandon's face he looked to the skies.

"Stella" he wept.

"Dicinia."

_

Wow I loved writing this chapter, as you can tell a few quotes are from Pirates of the Caribbean: at world's end, (I was watching it at the time). Btw Dicinia is pronounced (Di-sin-ear) and the '......' are just pauses.

1-It's the girls first winx form not there Enchantix.

2- Like when they are battling Lord Darkar, it like that purple force.

3- POTC quote by Davy Jones.

4- The part in POTC were will turner shouts '_Tia Dalima _(pause) _**whispers **__Calypso' _Yeah it's just like that part. 

Okay so you don't get confused Stella will be called Dicinia NOW, Obviously when someone says Stella there referring to her but just so you know Dicinia is Stella and Stella is Dicinia got it?...cool!

Anyway hope you liked it please, please review all reviews are greatly appreciated. 

**Cornelia Jade Rose (CJR).x**


	8. Loosing It

Hello! Again

Wow its 2009! Hope everyone has a good one! Okay just one quick answer to a reviewer:

Starla's review: (Not all of it)

_Why don't they have their Enchantix yet? The winx could of won if they had it._

Simple really like you said they would of won with it and if they won there would be no story. But don't worry more to grow on that subject later on. Also sorry for singling you out and all but I would really like to thank you, because you have been a really honest reviewer, told me what you like and don't understand so thank you 

But thank you to everyone else who has reviewed they all are greatly appreciated 

One with the story!!

_

Baltor and his three- err four witches were flying over the destroyed city of magix. They landed on a building that was still standing, cracks and rocks were all around and the skies were still grey and dark.

Dicinia walked to the side of the building and looked to the floor below; she cast a ball of dark negative energy and held it in her hands before releasing it onto the floor below creating a giant crater.

"What is she doing?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah, why are we even here with this loser?" Icy asked

"Because she is just what we need to conquer the realms" Baltor explained.

"But why?" Darcy asked. Baltor sighed,

"Because she holds... The Moon star" Baltor said.

"Ok what is this Moon star?" Icy asked.

"It dates back to when time began, and the start of the magical universe you all know well the story of the great dragon?"

The three witches nodded.

"Well the star light that created the ring of Solaria and the great dragon also produced two of most powerful magic; the Sun Star _and_ the Moon Star."

The three witches listened intently.

"The great dragon could not be in contact with the Moon star at all as it caused massive chaos, so the elders had to banish it to Solaris, a place which is full of lava and heat only the Sun Star and Moon Stars could with stand so the elders sent it there. The Sun Star then went to find a successor a person to protect it."

"Like Bloom protects the Dragon Fire?" Stormy said.

"Yes, anyway it was bounded into the Solarian Royal Family. And the successor dose not learn of this until they are eighteen **(1). **It has been years but prophecy says the Moon star will leave Solaris and find a suitable successor, I'm guess since Stella was holding the Sun Star it blasted it out and took its place, thus Dicinia over there." He finished pointing to her.

"But why do you call her Dicinia......" **(2)**

_

"They call her Dicinia because that is the name of the goddess of Darkness, because the Moon Star once belonged to her; before it was banished to Solaris that is. Soon after the goddess died but before she did she cast a spell bounding the Sun Stars place and casting the Moon star there instead. I guess the time came when Stella was hit." Tecna finished off.

"Then how do we get her back?" Bloom asked

"I don't know it will take some time to work out"

"I'll help ya Tec" Timmy said, Tecna smiled.

"But you heard what Baltor said, it's irreversible" Flora said.

"Nothing is irreversible Flora" Tecna said smiling sweetly.

Brandon was leaning against the wall back to the group looking out the window; he couldn't take all his friends going about how they were going to save her. THEY SHOULD BE DOING IT! He decided to go for a walk to the Lake, the spot were many of Stella and Brandon's dates have been.

He walked silently towards the water and looked at his reflection; Stella's head appeared at the side of his she was smiling warmly and her eyes glittered; his eyes widened only for Stella's reflection to turn into Dicinia's.

"Shit!" Brandon cursed, what did he do to deserve this torment? He sat on the grass throwing rocks across the water.

_

Back at the roof top Dicinia was still destroying parts of the city. Baltor was sat on a big pile of rocks watching her with a smug smile on his face while the witches stood.

Dicinia suddenly stopped and looked up, Baltor sat foreword watching her every move, the witches turned to Baltor curious on what she was doing. Dicinia took off from the roof and began to fly towards the lake.

"What is that wannabe doing?!" Icy yelled.

"She going to test out her new powers" Baltor said.

"Come witches, she might need help" as all four of them left the roof behind Dicinia.

_

Brandon was still sat in the same position head bowed down cut out from the world around him. Suddenly a blast caught him off guard and created a hold in the ground at the side of him. Brandon quickly remembering his red fountain training rolled and sat behind a rock, he didn't see his attacker so pulled out his sword ready to go on the defence. He heard a pair of feet hit the ground and got ready to jump, heard them come closer....and closer until he jumped. Sword in the air ready to strike when he froze, she was there standing in front of him an icy chill surrounded her as her cold empty eyes pierced his heart.

"Stella......?" He asked

Dicinia smiled evilly and threw her arm up sending Brandon flying backwards until his body met with a tree. He got up coughing as Dicinia walked towards him still smiling.

"Stella listen to me..." He said before he was cut off. Dicinia grabbed his neck and held him in the air restraining his breathing.

"Stell-......don't..." He said threw strangled gasps. Dicinia just smirked.

_

Back with the winx club.

"Hey dose any of you know were Brandon went?" Riven asked.

The group looked around confused to were there friend had gone. Sky walked over to the window and saw Baltor and the witches land by the lake.

"Guys the Lake! Brandon's at the Lake!" He yelled. Everyone ran to the window and saw Baltor and the witches.

"Come girls!" Bloom yelled, and in a matter of seconds they were all flying and driving to the lake.

_

"Stell-....Please...." Brandon gasped, Dicinia gripped his throat tighter. Baltor landed a distance behind her.

"Ahh young love what a lovely sight" he said.

"BALTOR!"

Baltor looked to the skies to find the winx club charging at him. Bloom created a ball of fire and launched it at him. Baltor was sent flying back into the water.

"BRANDON!" Sky yelled. He saw his best friend close his eyes as he lost consciousness.

"Dicinia!" he yelled charging at her. She turned and smiled wickedly as she let Brandon's body fall to the ground. She flew into the sky to be greeted by her former friends.

"Well look who's here the loser brigade" she said laughing.

"Stella listen to me your not evil!" Flora said

"Yeah were your friends!" Tecna shouted.

"Yeah, yeah noise, noise" Dicinia said waving her hand.

She created a ball of negative energy and fired it at all the winx club sending them falling to the ground below.

"Icy freezer!"

"Optical darkness!"

Icy and Darcy said firing there attacks at the boys who were suddenly immobilized.

"That's it nobody tries that, we have to fight!" Musa said

"But we can't its Stella our friend!" Layla said

"No its Dicinia our enemy" Musa said.

"Musa's right we have to stop her" Bloom said tears in her eyes.

All five girls flew up to Dicinia and prepared to attack.

"Sonic Blast!"

"Digital Line!"

"Morfix Charm!"

"Ivy Wrap!"

"Dragon Fury!"

The girls launched there attacks, Dicinia closed her eyes, seconds before impact she opened them throwing her arms out collecting the powers, a black bubble covered her body, then a white light filled the skies. The winx club shielded there eyes so did the boys.

"Ahhhhhh" Dicinia yelled eyes closed she threw the attacks back at the girls ten times stronger and darker.

"Moon....Blast, Line, Charm, and Wrap" she yelled as the attacks hit, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora.

Dicinia opened her eyes for her final attack.

"Moon Fury!" she yelled charging the attack at Bloom.

All of them fell to the floor and powered down. Brandon re gained consciousness to see his friends lying in the floor hurt and beaten. Then he saw Dicinia in the skies laughing before flying off into the night with Baltor and witches in tow.

Brandon bowed his head, this was his fault if he hadn't come here everyone would be ok. He pulled out his keys and his leaver bike came. And transported his friends back to the room hoping they would be alright.

_

"Dicinia come this way we need to plan our next attack." Baltor said, Dicinia followed as they landed in the small realm of Staralaya. In a matter of seconds the realm was conquered by the five. **(3)**

_

Hi okay so that was chapter 8! Hope you liked it 

In my story everyone is like 17

Okay so you're not confused it was like a scene change form Baltor telling the story to Tecna.

That is going to be the new like headquarters for them its called Staralaya (I made it up).

Okay so that's chapter eight in the next chapter I think there is going to be some singing! Whoop, I think you will know the songs but I'll name them and put a YouTube URL up if you would like to listen to it  Also more Stella and Brandon to come so don't worry =)

**Cornelia Jade Rose (CJR).x**


	9. Show Time!

Hello again! Thank you to winx club rules hope you have a nice year too =)

I would like to again thank Starla, the song does not save Stella it's quite the opposite really, but I like the idea I think actually I might put that idea in somewhere down the line so thank you! =) (Also yeah Stella completely lost it, but this chapter has a few surprises in it!)

There will be more Stella and Brandon in other chapters I promise but considering that Stella is evil there is only so much I can do to there love, besides giving Brandon's thoughts. BUT if you have any suggestions please let me know, I am more than grateful to know how.

Anyway as said here is chapter 9 in my story, I really hope you like it!

_

In central Magix most people were setting up for the benefit concert to help rebuild Magix after the storm. All the biggest artists and DJ's were going to be performing in support of Magix.

The Winx Club had recovered from there battle with Dicinia and had gone into Magix to try and calm down slightly. Brandon decided to stay at home, he didn't want to go out and try and enjoy himself if Stella wasn't there.

Musa spotted a flyer for the benefit concert on the floor and decided to pick it up.

"Hey Musa what's that?" Bloom asked.

"Looks like Magix is having a benefit concert to help rebuild it."Musa said.

"Eh? How is it going to do that, like doesn't it need magic to rebuild something?" Helia asked

"Hang on hang on let me read it."Musa said.

"It's simple really" Tecna said.

"All they do is put a force if you like around the place and audience which takes the magic which you allow and donates it to the foundation" Tecna continued.

"Oh it's just like the benefit concerts we had on earth, except we call and donate money over the phone" Bloom said.

"That's weird" Layla said.

"So who's playing Musa?" Flora asked

"Some up and coming artists, sounds good though we should go" Musa said.

"Yeah it will be fun, and it might get our minds of Dicinia for a bit" Sky said.

"Yeah and maybe we can get Brandon to come" Bloom said.

_

Else were Brandon was laid on his bed looking at an old photograph of him and Stella down by the beach. A tear ran down his face but he rubbed it away fiercely.

He got up of his bed and walked to the window, he look out to the skies and wondered what was going to happen now?

"Oh Stella, please come back to me..." He whispered. He remembered when that picture was taken it was such a beautiful day...

_Flashback_

"_Brandon stop it!"Stella said through fit of giggles, Brandon was chasing her and trying to tickle her. He grabbed her waist and hugged her lightly._

"_Brandon I have to change" Stella said._

_He looked at her with puppy dog eyes before letting her go. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek as they gazed into each others eyes._

"_Stell come on!" Bloom shouted from the changing booth._

"_Coming!" She yelled before running off._

_Brandon smiled, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, Stella was so perfect he was grinning like an idiot before Sky brought him out of his thoughts._

"_Come on dude, get ya swimmers on!" he yelled._

"_Yeah yeah!"_

_They boys were waiting out side on the beach in there swimming trunks waiting for the girls to finish changing. Soon the girls emerged in there bikinis, but Stella didn't._

"_Hey Bloom where's Stella?" Brandon asked_

"_Don't worry she's coming" Bloom smiled before running off with Sky._

_Brandon waited until Stella came. His mouth dropped open at what he saw. Stella was wearing a light orange two piece bikini, Brandon's mouth went dry at her exposed legs and flat stomach. She looked like a goddess!_

"_Brandon it's rude to stare" Stella laughed_

"_I...I...." Brandon stuttered. Stella giggled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He then grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulders and ran for the sea, with Stella laughing her head off!_

_As they landed under the water they rose to the surface kissing._

"_Stella I love you" Brandon said catching his breath,_

"_I love you too!" Stella said._

"_Hey guys smile!" Musa said as she came running with a camera in her hand, Stella put her arm around his neck and gave a dazzling smile. That memory was captured forever._

_End Flashback._

He looked at the picture again; he opened the window slightly and pushed the photo out. It danced in the breeze as it was swept along high over the trees then it vanished.

_

"God I'm board" Darcy said.

The Trix were lounging in there newly claimed thrones. Baltor was looking into a portal at downtown Magix, and Dicinia was looking out of the window silently.

"Yeah Baltor what can we do?" Stormy asked.

"Do what you like, go out cause havoc anything as long as it stops you whining!" Baltor yelled.

"Come on sisters we don't need this, lets go cause chaos!" Icy said as the three witches left the room.

Dicinia was looking out of the window and noticed something flying in the wind, she decided to go out and look. As she turned and walked half way across the room someone stopped her.

"And were do you think your going?" Baltor asked.

"I'm going out, is that a problem?" Dicinia said coldly.

"Right" Baltor said before studying the portal again, it shifted scenery and formed 10 people looking at a flyer. He zoomed in on the flyer and read what was happening, he smiled slightly. And when the 10 figures were going, he began laughing.

"This is going to be fun!" he said.

Dicinia walked threw the forest, with a stare that could turn someone to stone. As she was walking she stepped on something, her black boot has a photograph stuck to it. She picked it up a studied it. A boy with brown hair and a girl with long blonde hair with her arm around the boy's neck; they were both smiling in the water and looked very happy. Dicinia had a feeling they were familiar, she quickly shrugged it off but put the picture in her pocket, she had a feeling it was important, she was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone shouting her.

"Dicinia get here we had business to attend to" Baltor shouted from the skies. Dicinia flew up to him as they flew away.

_

"No!"

"Come on it will get your mind of things"

"No!"

"What's the point of being stuck inside the whole time?"

"I can't enjoy myself, while Stella is out there!"

The Winx Club and Heroes were in a battle with Brandon to try and get him to go to the concert tonight, but sadly it wasn't working.

"Look I'm not going and that's final!" Brandon yelled

"Brandon listen..." Bloom said.

"Would Stella want you to stay in here all alone and upset? No! She would want you to be happy right?"

Brandon thought for a while on what Bloom was saying; she was right Stella would want him to be having a good time not moping about.

"Ok I'll go" He said getting a reassured smile from the group.

_

"Ok...Ok give it up for M.Y Dance Craze!" (1) The announcer said as the act walked from the stage.

It was 10:00pm and the winx club were on the front row at the Magix benefit concert.

"Right out next act comes from..." The announcer said before he was interrupted by someone giving him another flashcard.

"Right guys looks like we've had a programme change so give it up for Diana in the Mix!" said the announcer, the crowed roared.

"Oh No!" Tecna cried, she quickly made a spell and put headphones over the winx clubs ears so they were completely cut off from the sound.

"Hey what's going on?" Bloom asked

"Bloom can you hear me?" Tecna asked

"Yeah what's going on?"

"Listen these headphones cut off sound from the outside world but we can still communicate" Tecna said

"What all of us?" Riven chipped in.

"Yes"

"But why...?" Musa Asked, she then saw 'Diana in the mix' it was really Dicinia and the Trix!

"What are they doing hear?!" Brandon yelled, his eyes wide although Dicinia was still wearing her fairy outfit which had lost the wings, he had to admit she looked pretty sexy!

(Bold and italics is talking, bold is singing and the brackets () are the Trix part, some parts are altered)

_**I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine  
You can't stop the things I do  
I ain't lyin'**_**  
**

"No, No don't listen to them!" Bloom yelled to the audience who were already dancing.

**  
**_**It's been three hundred years  
Right down to the day  
Now the witch is back  
And there's hell to pay  
**_

A green shield then went over the arena, stopping anyone from using magic. Nothing could be done.

**  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!**

**_Hello, Magix!  
My name's Dicinia!  
What's yours? (_**Points to Brandon)

**I put a spell on you  
and now you're gone  
(Gone gone gone, so long!)  
I put a spell on you  
And it was strong  
(So strong, so strong, so strong!)**

**Your wretched little lives  
Have all been cursed  
'Cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst**

**I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine**

**(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)**

Dicinia and the Trix then begin to walk across the stage pointing to the audience.

****

If you don't believe  
You better get superstitious  
Ask my sisters  
(Ooh, she's vicious!)

**I put a spell on you...  
I put a spell on you...  
Sisters!**

**Ah-say-into-pie  
Oppa-maybe-uppen-die**

Ah-say-into-pie  
Oppa-maybe-uppen-die

**In-kama-koray-ah-ma**

In-kama-koray-ah-ma

**Hey,(hey), high, (high)  
Say bye-bye!  
Bye bye!**

In a cloud burst they were gone, and so was the green shield

"Wow wasn't that amazing?" The announcer shouted, the crowed roared.

"Lets get outta here" Bloom said. The winx club left the arena as the next act appeared on stage and headed for home.

_

"Now that was fun!" Stormy laughed

"Yeah, but why did we have to do that?" Icy asked

"Simple the barrier that I put around the area was to prevent magic and Dicinia sang the spell and those losers repeated it they gave up there magic!" Baltor said.

"Really?" Darcy asked

"Yeah when Dicinia was signing 'I put a spell on you' she really was" Baltor said smiling evilly.

Dicinia walked back and continued to look out of the window into the dark night; she found the picture in her pocket again, she began to look at it when a flash image came into her mind.

"_I love you Stella" the boy with brown hair said_

"_I love you too" The blonde said as they we both in the water._

Dicinia blinked, she narrowed her eyes and growled slightly, 'Why did I think of that then?' She wondered she tried to screw up the picture but ended up putting it back into her pocket.

_

Ok so that's chapter 9, I tried to make it longer hope you liked it 

(1) Right so I made up M.Y Dance Crazy just to add someone in there.

Right the song is from Hocus Pocus, when its not in bold, it's the audience repeating the lyrics which is actually a spell to drain magic, which none of them realized except for Tecna! If you wanna check out the song here is a URL link to you tube =) (with no spaces of course)

h t t p : / / u k . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n D i d H z w Y u 3 E

I chose this song especially, (took me a while as well lol) because the lyrics are really important which i tried to make clear in the story so hope it was okay!

Anyway Please, Please, PLEASE review! Thank you they are all appreciated

**Cornelia Jade Rose (CJR).x**


	10. To Solaris

Hiya guys, if it seems i have not updated in a while, sorry i have been really busy latelty.

Anyway i want to thank Starla, who has been a fabulous reader your reviews have inspiered me :).

So i had a difficult time with this chapter i couldn't get the story straight, so i glad it's out of the way. Also there is a lot of talking ion this chapter just to tell ya whats happing in other chapters to come.

So on with the chapter....

_

The next day 'Diana and the mix' were all over the stations as the hottest music group to hit this century.

_"A pop sensation Diana and the mix won over the audience at the Magix benefit concert last night. Sound critics are saying there music is amazing and have been labelled music's best sound since B.S _(1) _No one knows were the group is or were it originated from, but they will be a universal hit by the end of the year-"_

"I can't believe this Dicinia is all over the news claiming to be the biggest pop sensation of all time but in fact she's the biggest threat of all time!" Riven said.

"I know, and they way she drain every ones magic was even worse!" Flora said.

"Hey Tec how did you know it was Dicinia?" Brandon asked, he was originally laid on the bed until he decided to join the conversation.

"Well just common sense, i was think of a way to change Stella back and i was thinking of Dicinia and the Trix, so when they said Diana and the mix its was kinda simple really" Tecna said.

"Right...So how do we get Stella back?"

"Well i have a theory, but its a long shot" Tecna said.

"Go on!" Bradon said egerly, moving from his bed to the chair.

"Okay, well the Moon Star was banished to Solaris, a place in Solaria's core, when the Moon Star left there the Sun Star was pushed out and took it's place in Solaris" Tecna said.

The groups faces were telling her to continue.

"Okay a way to counteract the Sun Star back to it's original place is for the Moon Star protector to touch the Sun Star" Tecna said

"Well that seems easy enough lets go" Brandon said standing up smiling.

"Whoa, hold on Brandon i read that Solaria, has i understandable amount of heat, surly we would burn up" Bloom said.

"Correct, but i reserched a spell that sould protect us" Tecna said

"Excellent!" Brandon shouted again.

"But...."

"Oi" Brandon sighed putting his hand to his head sitting down again.

"There is one little hitch though" Tecna said.

"What?" Musa asked

"Stella must touch the Sun Star with good intentions,not to be used for evil or her own personal gain but for pure goodness" Tecna said.

Everyone's mouth hung open, no one expected that, this is going to be harder than they thought.

_

Dicinia was walking around the woods of Staralaya at night, blasting the odd tree, stepping on flowers not the best person to be around. She walked further and further and further into the woods until she came across a small clearing. A perfect circle in the middle of the forest, in the middle was a rock. Dicinia walked up to it and sat down.

She held her head in her hands and began to think.

_'Helpless, No, Black, Cold, Grey, Doomed...'_

A small smile came to her face think about this.

_'Dying, Sick, Disease, Brandon.....Whoa!!!!'_

Dicinia's eyes widened.

"Who on earth is he!!??" She said out loud. Suddenly!

_In her mind_

_A girl with long blonde hair and a boy with short brown hair were sat on a cliff top, both lying on a blanket looking at the stars. The boy had had one arm around her, candles were lit around the blanket and gave a dim light to there faces._

_"Stella being here with you...well is the best thing in my life" the boy said _**Dicinia saw his face very clearly.**

_"Awww Brandon.....your the best boyfriend in the whole univers, you just know how to take me breath away" the girl said _**Dicina could not see her face.**

_"Stella i need to ask you something very very important" The boy said_

_"Yes"_

_"Stella will you......."_

_Fades back to normal day_

Dicina blinked several times she scowled and pulled out the picture.

"It was him!" She said

She shook the feelings away and tore up the picture and shoved the ripped pieces back into her pocket. She stood up and took to the skies heading back to the castle.

_

"Hey dude can i talk to you?" Brandon asked Sky.

They were currently in the Red Fountain squad ship ready to go to Solaris.

"Sure bro whats' up?" Sky asked

"Well last night I had had a dream about Me and Stella on a cliff top watching the stars, I asked

her to marry me but it felt someone was there with me in my dream you know?" Brandon said.

"Er I wish I could help you there Buddie but I'm as clueless as you are" Sky said scratching his head.

"Okay probably just me"

"Right come on then lets go get your girl back" Sky said patting him on the back as they prepared to take off, and left for Solaris.

_

Right guys i know it wasn't long but the next chapter will be longer promise.

**Listen to this about two more chapters then its all over!!!!!**

I know i can't believe it also!

(1) B.S - Britney Spears (i was listening to her new song when i was writing lol)

Please please review thank you all so much!!!

**Cornelia Jade Rose (CJR)**


	11. Battle of powers Good or Evil?

Hi guys I'm so so so sorry It has been a while I've had exams and well you don't want to hear the rest.

Again I want to thank Starla, who has reviewed FIVE times form the last chapter! Thank you so much =)

Ok so I think this will be the second to last chapter, not sure yet might put another chapter up but depends on this chapter really, so here is chapter 11.

_

The skies were grey on the Solarian planet, 11 people landed on a stray field in the middle of the realm. The field was bare, a small wooden fence could be seen in the distance the grass was brown and to the length of there knees. Birds circled the field and a light breeze swept along the grass.

11 people got out of the ship that placed them on this field and stepped out onto the grass. Everyone was silent and looked out to the deserted land silently.

"Are you sure were in the right place?" Musa asked.

Tecna then came to the front of the group; she looked to the sky squinting a little to then look at the floor.

"Yes were in the right place alright"

"But were on Solaria and I though the temperature was supposed to be hot?" Bloom asked

"Yes we are on Solaria because Solaris is in Solaria's core" Tecna explained

"But how do we get to Solaria's core?" Brandon asked.

"With a simple spell, it will teleport us right to Solaris" Tecna said. "You memorised the spell girls?"

All the girls nodded.

"Okay" Bloom demanded "Take hold of everyone's hand and close your eyes and focus you energy"

Everyone held hands in a circle while the girls chanted.

"Take us were no one lies"

"Except the thing we seek inside"

"With all our strength"

"And all our might"

"Take us down there tonight"

In a white flash they were gone.

_

Brandon opened his eyes slowly at first; he had a yellow light around his body and was lying on red and brown rocks. 'Not the most comfiest of places' he thought. He stood up to look were he was.

The sky was grey and the ground was red and brown, huge rocks were placed everywhere, this wasn't the same as Solaria, it was like they were in a cave, the red and brown mixture of colour went up high into the sky selecting only a few miles in which they were kept in, a stream of red liquid ran through the ground and through different levels of the rocks which were easily able enough to stand and walk along.

Brandon got down off his rock and ran towards his friends who were scattered across the land.

"Sky wake up" Brandon said shaking his best friend. Sky just groaned 'urgh idiot!'Brandon thought so decided to try and wake Bloom; although she was quite far away he had to. He ran about half a mile before reaching the fiery red headed fairy. He bent down beside her and shook her lightly.

"Bloom wake up!" he shouted, Bloom moved her eyes slightly before taking in her surroundings.

"W...w...what's happening?" Bloom asked.

"Ok I think were in Solaris but I need your help everyone is so far away and I can't wake up everyone" he said.

Bloom shot up and transformed. "BLOOM WINX" she yelled. Brandon prepared himself by shielding his eyes, he had seen the girls transform plenty of times and it had always been caught out by the bright light that covered them. His mind often did wonder to what it would be like to see them transform with that light. He would often be caught daydreaming wondering what it would be like to see Stella transform without that light. A devilish grin spread across his face, hey he was born with male chromosomes what was guy meant to do? He turned to find Bloom in her winx form.

"Ok lets get everyone up" she said.

"Okay lets split up you get the girl's and I'll get the guys ok?" Brandon said, "Okay"

They split up running all over waking up there friends one by one until everyone was wake and understood there current situation.

_

Meanwhile in Staralaya...

"NO!!!" a voice boomed throughout the castle, three woman were seen flying towards the person who was screaming.

"What's wrong Baltor?" Icy asked

"The Winx and there pathetic boyfriends have gone to Solaris to claim back the Sun Star!" he yelled.

"What's the big deal?" Darcy asked

Baltor turned around and shot her a filthy look as if she was clueless.

"Yeah I mean if Dicinia doesn't go then there is no need to worry right?" Stormy said.

Baltor although said himself been the most powerful wizard of all time had let his little piece of information slip, so let out a sigh of relief. He turned around to see if Dicinia was there just to make sure, he looked to her normal spot which was beside the window.

She wasn't there.

He spun round scanning the room for her, but she was no were to be seen.

"Icy, Darcy, Stormy..." he asked casually

The three witches looked at him.

"Would you happen to know were Dicinia is?" he asked again rather calmly.

"Nope haven't seen her since she took off about half an hour ago" Stormy said as if nothing was wrong.

Baltor's eyes narrowed dangerously and his hands began to shake in rage, Stormy then backed away as did the rest of the witches.

"Is something wrong?" Icy asked a little scared at the power glowing around Baltor's body in rage.

"Wrong....wrong....I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!!!!" He yelled in pure rage.

"Dicinia has a strong connection to Brandon so wherever he goes she follows in a bid to destroy him, that's what happens with the Moon Star!" Baltor shouted

"But why?" Darcy asked

"Because the real Dicinia was betrayed by her lover so casted a curse upon herself never to be treated like that again and to repel all form lovers by destroying them, so was past on to the Moon Star you nit-wit!" he yelled

The three witches nodded.

"Come we need to stop her before she reaches Solaris"

They then left the castle.

_

Dicinia was flying high above the landscapes of Solaria, until she spotted a Red Fountain craft. She swooped down and landed beside it. She ran her hand across the ship and snapped her fingers. The door fell open as she walked inside she walked around and found no one there. She left then ship and stood in the field. She looked around before spotting Baltor and the witches flying over the mountains, she quickly ran to the middle of the field were she was instantly sucked in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Baltor yelled, they landed in the middle of the field the same spot as Dicinia.

"What now?" Icy moaned

"We can't get in" He cried.

_

Meanwhile in Solaris, Brandon and Bloom had just about rounded everyone up.

"So what now?" Brandon asked

"Well looks like-"Tecna began before she was cut off. A black light was descending from the sky, as it got closer to the ground a figure could be seen. As the figure landed on the ground a yellow ball flew into view; it clashed with the black light before bouncing off it. The figure swung for the ball but missed. The yellow ball went in for another hit, colliding with the darkness before being repelled away again. The yellow ball had a soft glow to it as it hovered in the air. Motionless.

"Who is that?" Musa asked

The figure turned to face the group eyes blood red with a honey surrounding them, the figures eyes connected with Brandon who studied them for a while. Something felt familiar? The figures eyes were as if they were looking into his soul. He shook his head slightly, blinked, and looked at them eyes again. The figures eyes relaxed a bit and almost looked pleading. The figure blinked.

'Gasp!' Brandon clicked.

"That's Stella!" He shouted

The group all looked confused as if he was going crazy. "What?" Flora asked.

But before Brandon could explain they were again interrupted by people screaming. They looked up to see Baltor and the witches falling, but they quickly saw there current situation and flew swiftly down.

"Forget it losers! Dicinia's coming with us!" Baltor screamed.

"No _Stella_ is going to be back to normal and back with us!" Bloom retaliated putting as much emphasis on Stella as she could.

"NO!" Baltor had, had enough of this foolishness he fired an attack at Bloom who with cat like reflexes blocked it, Musa fired another attack which hit storm and flung her backwards.

Icy and Darcy flew into the air ready for battle.

" WINX!" soon enough a another fierce battle had broken out against the forces of good and evil.

Baltor cast a spell which brought the rocks to life. They were in the form of humans and began attacking the specialist straight away.

Dicinia on the other hand was watching with a smug smile on her face that is until Brandon turned around from fighting against the rock creatures. Her eyes widened. She quickly took the picture out of her pocket and held it up. Her eyes kept crossing between the person in the picture and Brandon that was until she realised it.

"YOU" She shouted pointing at Brandon. He stopped and looked at her; he swung around with his trusty broadsword and slashed the creature he was fighting so all of his attention was on Stella.

"This is you!" she shouted again, Brandon was slightly confused before he looked at what she was holding, he froze both with happiness but fear if she found the picture and kept it then it must mean she is still the same Stella, but what if she was seeking him for some twisted plan? He ran towards her in hope to bring the true Stella back.

As he got closer she looked furious, her hands were clenched and the picture burst into flames, her eyes were blood red and a black glow surrounded her body. Although he was scared he had to help her.

"Listen to me your name is Stella, the princess of Solaria fairy of the sun and moon," he said he held her hands to prevent her moving. She moved back a bit but he held her tighter.

"Your not called Dicinia you the most beautiful girl in the whole universe." He said again looking into her eyes.

"Then who are you!?" She asked, more like yelled demanded if you will.

"I'm Brandon your boyfriend!" she looked as if he just punches her, it was hopeless he wasn't getting through to her, he was about to give up hope when an idea came to his mind he had something to tell her which has hasn't before, we he had but he never meant it as much as he would now.

Dicinia snapped one arm way and shot it into the air with a black ball in her hand ready to fire...

"I Love You"

She stopped something in her gut hit her, she shook her head.

"Stella I've never meant this so much to any one in my life but you"

Suddenly the yellow ball which had been motionless in the air during the whole battle shifted, it transformed into a girl, it looked exactly like Stella only thing was it had no facial features and was Yellow all over with a soft glow.

Dicinia fell to the floor, Brandon quickly caught her he held her in his lap when a black light streamed from her body to create another girl which again took Stella's form aside from no facial features and now black all over with a glow to it also.

Amore flew over to Brandon. The fight had stopped.

"Amore what's happening?!" he asked panicking; Stella was not moving and had very limited breathing.

"I don't know" said Stella's bonded pixie.

Everyone was watching the two figures walk towards each other. Suddenly the black figure shot an attack, but the Yellow figure put up a shield but was pushed back. The two figures kept on attacking each other.

"What on earth?" Bloom gasped

"It the Sun Star and the Moon Star fighting for possession on Stella's body" Tecna said.

The two powers kept on battling until the Sun Star shot and attack so powerful it sent the Moon Star along with Stella and Brandon shooting back. Unfortunately the Moon Star fell and landed back in Stella's body. And Brandon was no were to be seen until...

"AHHHHHH!!!" hanging over a pool of lava Brandon was hanging to a piece of rock to prevent his death. The Sun Star figure quickly ran over and grabbed his hand, lying on the floor the Sun Star tried to pull Brandon back up but it didn't look like it was happening.

"Brandon!!" Shouted Sky as he tried to help his friend until he was stopped by Baltor, the fight then broke out again!

Dicinia was wake and standing looking at the Sun Star struggle. Something told her she had to help, but what good would that do?

She closed her eyes. Her legs began to walk on there own before she stopped herself.

'_What are you doing kill him let him fall and rule the universe!_

_**No I love him he cannot die!**_

_You are Dicinia the most powerful witch in the entire realms and you are going to stay like that!_

_**Your wrong I'm Stella and I'm in Love**_

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dicinia's eyes snapped open and even though her body was preventing it she pushed forward to the Sun Star and Brandon, she held out her hand and laid down her body coming into contact with the Sun Star. As she laid down a massive white light covered Solaris everyone covered there eyes.

Brandon opened his eyes he was on solid ground, Baltor and the witches had gone and all of his friends were around him.

"Hey are you ok?" Sky asked

"Yeah fine" he said slightly confused, '_what just happened?'_ he though last thing he remembered was hanging over a cliff then a bright light.

"Brandon?" he heard a voice like the sound of an angle a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Stella!?" he asked, his friends parted as a vision of beauty caught him. Stella was standing there her bright smile, long beautiful blonde hair and lovely soft skin like Dicinia never existed she looked dazzling

He quickly sat up and gave her a massive hug; he stroked her soft hair and held her tight. He looked back at her and gave her a soft kiss in the lips.

"Well looks like the mission was a huge success I say we head for home!" Sky cheered

"But how do we get out of hear?" Musa asked looking around.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Stella said, Brandon gave her a confused smile until she lifted her hand up to revel the ring of Solaria. A staff then appeared in her hand as she cast her spell.

"Transportas!" she said before looking back at Brandon giving him a smile.

"Back Homas!"

_

Wow that chapter was a mammoth!

So Stella is back whoop! There IS going to be one more chapter I think so stay tuned

I hope you all liked it I had bit of a writers block half way though reason for not updating in forever! Please Please Please review! Thank you all so much if you have 

**CJR.x**


	12. The Future

Hi guys! LAST CHAPTER. Don't you think it has gone fast? I do!

I would like to thank every single person who has reviewed this story at one time or another, they have been a big inspiration for me =).

Please read the message below to find out more! But anyway on with the finale!

_

**Stella's POV**

Okay so it had been 2 weeks since the almighty battle in Solaris, I mean so much happened and now it's all a memory.

Magix is restored and back in its natural glory the concert really helped although Dicinia's little performance wasn't that much of a help.

The witches and Baltor are kept in a highly magical security prison in the Omega Dimension, guards surrounding it 24/7, Tecna took us through all the finer detail I didn't listen much just the thought of them under lock and key is good enough for me!

As for the Winx Club you might ask? Well we are no longer living in that little room, Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower were all fixed and we are back to our normal dorms. Everyone is pretty much back to normal especially me. Bloom gave me the 411 on what happened and I couldn't believe it I was such a witch!

Anyway me and Brandon are stronger than ever I'm actually getting ready for a date with him tonight. He hasn't told me yet were he's taking me but he is so romantic! I can't wait.....

**Normal POV**

The Winx Club were sitting in there dorm room, everyone was doing there own thing.

Musa was sat at the sofa's listening to the latest music downloads, tapping her foot slightly to the newest tunes.

Flora was out on the balcony watering and nurturing her beloved plants.

Tecna was sat at the sofas with Musa e-mailing Timmy while working on a new programme with Digit.

Layla was sat with Musa telling her which songs she thought was the best, showing her a few dance moves as well.

Bloom was playing with Lockette while checking her phone, her and Sky were text messaging so was just checking in case she had missed one.

Stella however was in her room getting ready for her big date with Brandon tonight.

'_Knock-Knock'_

"I'll get it!" Bloom shouted, she opened the door to fined Brandon standing looking very very nervous.

"Hi Brandon come in Stella will be right out" Bloom said sweetly.

Brandon walked in messing with his hands, although he looked as if he was about to faint he had killer dress sense, (which Stella adored). He was wearing a black shirt with a pocket on the left side, he had dark blue jeans on with black shoes. His signature hair style was hanging over his rights side of his head and he had a light smell of aftershave surrounding him.

'Whooooooooo' Musa whistled "You clean up good"

"T-thanks" Brandon stuttered, the rest of the girls smiled at how nervous he was. Suddenly Stella's door opened as Stella came out.

Stella was wearing a simple white halter neck dress which came to her knees exposing her smooth legs. The dress hung loosely at her waist while the top half hugged her curves perfectly while diamonds encrusted around her waist. Her golden hair was straight down her back with a silver headband as well. She had silver pumps and had a light amount of make-up on.

"Well what do you think?" Stella asked twirling around so everyone got a good view of the dress. All the girls complimented and smiled at her appearance Brandon however......

"Well?" Stella asked

Brandon opened his mouth but no words could describe how his princess looked. Stella smiled at his reaction knowing it was good enough.

Outside Brandon helped Stella onto his leva bike as they drove into the forest.

"Bran were are you taking me?" Stella asked again.

"Don't worry princess you'll like it"

They continued through the forest until they came to a cliff top, Brandon helped Stella off his bike they walked a bit under the moon light until Stella saw a blanket on the ground. Candles were lit around the blanket giving there surroundings a soft glow. She was slightly confused but decided to hold it in. Brandon led her towards the blanket and sat down.

"Brandon if I'd of know we were going hiking I wouldn't be wearing a dress" Stella said feeling foolish.

"Don't worry babe you look fabulous what ever you wear" he said smiling

Stella smiled and sat down on the blanket with him, they were looking up into the stars while Brandon had his arm around her.

"Stella being here with you...well is the best thing in my life" Brandon said turning his head towards Stella

"Aww Brandon.....your the best boyfriend in the whole universe, you just know how to take my breath away" Stella said cupping his face in her hands.

"Stella I need to ask you something very very important" Brandon said sitting up now.

"Yes" Stella said also sitting up.

"Come with me" He said, he led her towards the edge of the cliff and turned to face her holding her hands.

Stella could feel her heart racing at a million miles a second.

"Stella we have been through a lot recently and we have come out stronger than ever!" he said

Stella was staring into his deep brown eyes listening to every word.

"Ok what I'm trying to say is....." he slowly got down on one knee.....

"Stella of Solaria will you please marry me?"

Stella's response was immediate.

"YES!!" she practically screamed, Brandon got up and gave her a big hug, as they parted there lips gently touched as the world looked on.

_

**3 Years Later**

"Grrrrr" a little boy yelled, he had brown hair with blond tints in it, as flopped over to the left side very very slightly just like his fathers and had light brown eyes.

"Grrrrr" another man yelled, slightly older and still had his trade mark hair style.

Chasing the little boy around the palace until he caught him, he picked him up into the air making the little boy laugh his head off.

"Brandon be careful your not as young as you used to be" a woman with long blonde hair said as she walked in to witness the scene in front of her.

"Ahh don't worry Stel, Jake is a big boy aren't ya lad?" Brandon said ruffling the little boy's hair.

"He's only 2" Stella corrected her husband, Brandon just smiled.

"Mummy, Mummy can we got out for dinner?" The little boy asked.

"Better ask your daddy sweetie"

"Daddy please???" The little boy looked at his dad with puppy eyes.

"Okay why not" Brandon said.

"Yess!" Jake said running off.

Brandon walked over to his wife and put his arm around her.

"Look at him, he has certainly inherited your cheeky ways" Stella said resting her head on his chest.

"Hey my cheeky ways got us out of a couple of hairy situations" he laughed

"Situations you got us into?" Stella smiled kissing him.

"Mummy, Daddy come on!" Jake yelled

"Coming sweet heart" Stella yelled.

As the happy family walked off one thing can be said, although Darkness can be seen in Light, Light can be found in the Darkness.

**The End.**

_

Well there we go! This story has officially finished!!!

Ok please if you review will you tell what your favourite part was and why? I am asking this so I understand what you like and possible create a sequel????

I have been asked if there will be a sequel and all I can say at this point is I don't know, few ideas have been produced but wait and see. Review and tell me what you like and there probably WILL be a sequel but only if you review!!!

I really want to thank everyone it really has been you who have made this story possible!

Thank you from the bottom of my heart and hopefully I'll see you soon!

**Cornelia Jade Rose (CJR).x**


	13. Tralier!

Ok guys I just thought I would give you a sneak preview of the **SEQUAL** to darkness in light!

Yes I have come to a decision that there **will** be a sequel so just so you know the name to look out for it will be called: Under The Moon so keep a look out for that!

Ok so here is a slight preview/ trailer if you will.......

(Ok,_Italic sand underline_is the narrator, **Bold** is dialogue and Normal is surroundings and characters =). )

_

_The night is dark; everything is silent as animals slept. The Solarian royal family slept soundly in their palace, until someone decides to ruin it._

Smash!

_Darkness and voice over_

"**Your highnesses, the prince has been taken"**

A blonde haired woman and a brown haired man walk outside into a forest.

"**Brandon we have to get him back"**

"**We will I promise"**

_Evil awakens_

The Winx club and specialists are in a red fountain craft.

"**What do you mean Baltor and the Trix Escaped!!?" **Stella cried

"**Last night the vault exploded releasing them"**

Shows Baltor and the witches flying from the smoke and debris from the fallen prison, laughing menacingly

"**Come witches, the time to fight......is now!"**

The Winx club and heroes are stood ready to fight, standing opposite Baltor and his witches.

"**Were is Jake!!?" **Stella cried

"**Over there!" **

Baltor pointed to a bottomless pit were a small boy was hanging.

_One power that can make or break lives_

"**Give me the Moon Star and your precious boy lives"**

Baltor is stood at the side of Stella.

"**Stella don't!!!"**

"**I...I...have no choice...."**

Darkness and a voice over.

"**Fine you.....win"**

An evil laugh is heard.

_But is the right choice......_

Newsreader:** "Baltor and the Trix are destroying the town of Magix and sending it to its knees**

_The wrong one?_

Baltor and the witches ripping Magix apart.

"**I'm sorry Stella with this power now gone, your life time is limited"**

Stella sat in hospital

"**He has taken my power there is nothing I can do"**

Stella walks outside, soon joined by Brandon.

"**You can do anything just believe"**

_Now one woman_

The Winx club and heroes walking through the smoke, with Stella in lead...

_Is fighting for her life_

"**This ends NOW!!!"**

Winx club in a fierce battle with evil, while Baltor and Stella fight....To the End.

Darkness with voiceovers

"**Give up?"**

"**You wish!"**

_Under The Moon._

Brandon is laid on the floor with his arms propping him up.

"**Girls can do anything boys can do, only we can do it....."**

Stella does an excellent performed back flip, while kicking a monster in the head then landing next to Brandon.

"**While wearing high heels"**

_Coming Spring 09_

_

So that's it look out for phrases in the story, and tell me what you think ;)

**CJR. x**


End file.
